1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to performing capability discovery associated with the use of a Rich Communication Suite (RCS) service with respect to contact information stored in a phonebook.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rich Communication Suite (RCS) and RCS-enhanced (RCS-e) services provide various communication functions to users of a portable terminal through a communication network, based on the standard specifications set by the Global System for Mobile Communication Association (GSMA).
The RCS (or RCS-e) is being globally expanded from Europe to other parts of the world such as Korea, the United States, and the like, and provides various communication functions such as an enriched call function that shares a multimedia file, for example, a moving picture, a picture, and the like during a call, an enhanced phonebook function that obtains information associated with a communication partner registered in a phonebook in real time, an enriched messaging function that shares a file during chatting, and the like.
To utilize the RCS service that provides the various communication functions as described in the foregoing, a process of determining whether a portable terminal of a communication partner supports the RCS service may be employed. For example, a portable terminal of a user performs a process of determining whether the RCS service is supported with respect to each piece of contact information registered in a phonebook, and the process is referred to as capability discovery.
However, in the case of capability discovery performed in the current RCS service, the capability discovery is performed with respect to all contact information registered in the phonebook, and thus a large amount of time may be expended until the capability discovery with respect to all contact information is completed. This may cause a problem in that an available use time of a portable terminal is decreased since a battery charge of the portable terminal that performs the capability discovery is rapidly consumed, and a further problem in that a user is charged for data, since data traffic associated with the capability discovery is generated. The amounts of time, battery usage, and data traffic used increase with the amount of contact information in the phonebook. Thus, for example, a user who accumulates phonebook entries over time and transfers them to each new portable terminal he uses will use up a significant amount of battery charge, time, and data traffic when his portable terminal performs the RCS capability discovery with the phonebook information.
Therefore, there is a need to improve the related-art capability discovery performing method for the RCS service so as to minimize the consumption of a battery of a portable terminal and an amount of data traffic generated.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved system and method for performing a capability discovery of RCS in a portable terminal.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.